An Amputee And OCD
by Kitten630
Summary: When Petunia's house catches fire, Handy steps in a saves her fluffy ass. But something happens during a small hospital visit. Yeah, that was by far my crappiest summary I have ever written. A gift for PennyTheFuckingWise. Rated for violence and language


**HHHIII!!! ^^ Me and PennyTheFuckingWise are doing another picture and story trade! This is a PetuniaxHandy pairing story, so if you don't like the pairing, please GET LOST!!! ^^ Oh yeah, and read and review please! ^^**

**______________________________________________________Kitten630___________________________________________________________________________**

The day was warm, and sunny. Butterflies chased each other, HTF skipped happily, and several deaths happened that no one was that bothered about. A blue skunk with a flower on her head and a pine scented deodorizer round her neck skipped along the sidewalk. Her name was Petunia. With a watermelon smile on her face, she quietly hummed to herself as she walked into the local supermarket. The place was sparkling white, and air conditioned. Petunia breathed in and exhaled, before grabbing a shopping cart and heading towards the cleaning supplies section.

She grabbed some disinfectant, two bottles of bleach, some more deodorizers, some body cream and many other products. Soon, her cart was so heavy it was hard to push it! With a grunt, she shoved the heavy cart down the isle. Suddenly, something jumped on top of her, causing her to yelp and almost fall over.

"GLOMP!" Said a high pitched, English voice. Turning around, Petunia looked into a pair of large, dark purple eyes. It was a purple and white raccoon with a heart shaped, white mask, freckles, braces, abnormally large ears, a purple and white flower tucked behind her left ear, a black choker necklace with a pink heart shaped stone in the middle of it, a very large fluffy tail, golden bracelets, a red dress with white Hawaiian leaves on it and brown single strap sandals.

"Oh, it's you! Hiya Caramel!" Said Petunia! Caramel gave her a big grin.

" HI PETUNIA! Watchya doin?" She chirped In her normal, happy-go-lucky tone. Petunia smiled. Caramel was that kinda girl who hardly ever got sad or depressed. She could get angry easily but only bullies could do that. She also understood Petunia's OCD condition, which made Petunia feel comfortable around her.

"Well, I was about to play for my shopping, until SOMEONE came and glomped me!" Caramel giggled.

"Lemme give you a hand with that!" Caramel skipped towards Petunias shopping cart and helped to push it along. After a lot of huffing and puffing, they reached the counter. Caramel wiped some sweet from her forehead.

"WOO! I have got to work out more!" Lumpy stood behind the counter, plugged into some earphones.

"Hi Lumpy!" Said Caramel. Lumpy didn't react.

"Uh, Lumpster?" Lumpy hummed the tune of The Hamster Dance under his breath.

"Lump-" Caramel, looked at his earphones, the held up the end that wasn't even plugged in.

"Um, Petunia, what's he listening to?" Asked a confused Caramel. Petunia laughed. Caramel was quite new, and still had no idea just how dumb Lumpy was.

"Why don't I just leave the cash on the counter?" Petunia put some money on the counter, before walking out of the store with Caramel. As they walked to Petunias house, Caramel was still confused.

"Seriously, what was he listening to? I mean, is it a new kind of invisible I-pod or something?" Caramel continued to jabber, while Petunia just nodded now and then. Soon, they reached the tree that Petunia lived in.

"You wanna come in for tea?" Asked Petunia. Caramel stroked her chin in thought.

"I dunno, I gotta get home and practice for my hula class-"

"I got ice-cream!" Caramel practically sprinted like lightning into Petunias unnaturally tidy home.

"WADDA WE WAITING FOR?!" Cried the happy raccoon. Petunia walked inside the house and towards the freezer. Caramel was jumping almost like Nutty on the spot as Petunia pulled out a tub of caramel ice-cream.

"Just like me!" Caramel said then giggled hysterically at her own joke. The ice-cream was literally rock solid so Petunia left it out to thaw for a bit.

"Maybe it'll thaw quicker if we turn on the fire?" Suggested Caramel. Petunia nodded in agreement and quickly turned on her log fire.

"Wadda ya wanna do while it melt?" Asked Caramel. Petunia thought for a bit, before a cartoon light bulb appeared above her head.

"I know, lets prank call Lumpy!" Caramel giggled.

"Yeah, unless he's still listening to the invisible Ipod!" The girls laughed as they dialled the number.

Lumpy: Hello?

Caramel pinching her nose: Hello? Sir, is your refrigerator running?

Lumpy: I think so.

Caramel pinching her nose: Well then you better catch it!

Lumpy: Wait a minute. How can my refrigerator be running if it has no legs?

Caramel pinching her nose: Uh, did I say refrigerator? I meant toaster!

Lumpy: MY TOASTER IS RUNNING?! Hold on toaster, I'll catch you!!! *Hangs up*

The girls lay on the floor, clutching their sides with laughter, eyes streaming. They kept this up for about six minutes, before the could finally breathe again.

"Quick, Petunia, come to the window!" Petunia and Caramel stood at the window, still laughing.

"Wait for it… Three, two, one-" Both girls saw Lumpy running down the road, holding an oversized butterfly net, screaming something about toasters and waffles. Both of them burst into another fit of laughter.

"Hey, Petunia, do ya think the ice-cream's thawed yet?!" Asked Caramel, her fit of laugher finished at last. Petunia face palmed and giggled some more.

"When it comes to ice-cream nothing ever makes you forget, does it?" Caramel simply shook her head, smiling. Petunia walked back into the kitchen, to find the ice-cream at last soft. She scooped the ice-cream into two cones, and they happily licked away. Caramel managed to finish hers before Petunia had even got halfway finished, so Petunia refilled Caramels cone for her.

"Mmm, I just LOVE ice-cream!" Said Caramel, ice-cream all over her face. Petunia pulled a face.

"Caramel, please clean your face!" She cried. Caramel walked off to get a napkin, which just so HAPPEND to be in the other room. Petunia waited for a little bit, before hearing a blood curdling scream. She quickly rushed to the source of the scream, to find Caramel pressed against the wall, shaking.

"Caramel, what's wrong?! Cries Petunia. Caramel seemed to be frozen, but she managed to point her shaking finger in the opposite direction. Looking at what Caramel's pointing at, Petunia's eyes widened in shock as she sees the fire she lit starting to eat away at the carpet with its flaming teeth. Petunia and Caramel both just stared in shock for a while, before screaming blue murder and running in circles.

"WAIT!!!" Screams Petunia.

"The fire's still small! We need to call the fire brigade! Caramel, you call for the fire brigade, I'll get the fire extinguisher!" Caramel nodded her head and ran towards the phone. Petunia grabbed the extinguisher she kept behind the bookshelf, and aimed it at the fire. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing.

"Empty?! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE AN EMPTY FIRE EXTINGUISHER?!?!" Caramel came into the room, holding the phone.

"What's the number for the fire brigade again?" Petunia just stared at her, gob smacked.

"You have to be kidding me?"

"No, seriously, I have no idea. I think it's 912 or some- HEY!" Petunia snatched the phone and stabbed the buttons.

"Pick up pick up PICK UP!!!" She screamed as the phone rang. Suddenly, it started playing we all live in yellow submarine. Petunia screamed again.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU PUT AN EMERGANCY CALL ON HOLD?!?!" She screamed. Caramel grabbed her paw.

"C'mon, we have to get out of the building!" They ran toward the door, but the flames had spread quickly and managed to seal off all the exits.

"Okay, this could be a problem." Petunia just stared at her.

"YA THINK?!?!" The fire was getting bigger than the second, and soon the girls were completely surrounded. Even the ceiling gave way.

"Ya know, this is gonna be my first time dying here." Announced Caramel.

"This'll probably be my 33rd time."

"Petunia, I know if we die we'll come back after a couple hours, but I saw this in a movie once and I really wanna try it!"

"Go ahead, SAY IT!"

"Petunia, Lifty and Shifty stole that Indian vase you used to have and I never told anyone about it!" Petunia stared at her, again.

"YOU MEAN YOU KNEW ABOUT MY VASE THIS WHOLE TIME?!?!?!" She screamed.

"Yes, I'm sorry!" Cried Caramel. Petunia tried to land a punch on the raccoon, before hearing sirens.

"THE FIRE BRIGADE'S HERE!!!" They both cried. They yelled to try and gather attention, before a helicopter showed up above the destroyed ceiling. It was Handy. It looked like he was trying to yell something through a megaphone, but seeing that her had no hands, he just pulled his frustrated face and screamed down to them. They couldn't hear a thing over the roar of the flames, which just frustrated him even more. After a couple seconds, he dropped a rope ladder down to them. Caramel hoped on first, followed by Petunia. As they got out of the building, they finally heard what Handy was yelling to them.

"GIRLS, WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT LOOK DOWN!!!" And, of course Caramel looked down.

"HOLY CRAP!" She screamed. This made Petunia look too. As she stared at the orange flames, her paws missed the rope. Petunia slipped back, but Caramel managed to grab her paw.

"Petunia, hold on!" Caramel screamed. Petunia held on as tight as she could, but all the products she had bought had greased her fur, and Petunia fell backwards into the fire.

"HANDY!!!" Caramel screamed.

"PETUNIA FELL BACK IN!!!" Caramel finally reached the top, as Handy shoved her out the way.

"Caramel, you need to take the joystick!" Handy ordered, as he put a backpack on.

"Wha-? Handy, I don't know how to drive a helicopter!"

"THEN IMPROVISE!!!" Handy screamed to her as he jumped from the helicopter. Somehow he managed to pull the string of the parachute and safely drifted downwards. Petunia lay on the ground, her tail on fire, her leg sticking out at an odd angle and her eyes closed. Handy ran over to her.

"Petunia? PETUNIA!" He screamed. Her eyes inched open.

"H-Handy? P-Please help." Handy managed to host her onto his shoulder as he grabbed the rope ladder. Then he realised something.

**HE HAD NO HANDS!!!**

Pulling a frustrated face, he resorted to grabbing the rope with his mouth. Somehow, Caramel managed to lift them from the burning building and outside. Fire Brigade was trying to tame the flames, while an ambulance arrived. Petunia was wheeled into the ambulance, when Handy remembered something.

"Wait, anyone seen the purple and white raccoon in the dress?" He asked. DB was a member of the fire brigade, and of course seeing that Caramel was a girl, he OBVIOUSLY knew loads about her.

"Ya mean the Hawaiian lookin ledeh? I think she's in dat copter up there." Handy looked up to the helicopter, to see it spiralling out of control. Soon, a small purple object fell out, screaming. When the ambulance reached what had fallen, they saw the remains of Caramel's body. One of her eyes flickered open.

"I-I'm still alive!" She cried, blood gushing out of her body. Then, the un piloted helicopter crashed to the ground, and also on top of Caramel.

*_At the hospital*_

Petunia lay in a hospital bed, feeling warm under the crisp, white sheets. She knew she'd be out of the hospital in a couple hours, but she wished she had someone to talk to. She heard the door swing open, and saw two doctors (Sniffles and Giggles) walk in, pushing someone on a stretcher. The person was under a sheet, so Petunia had no idea who it was.

"Guys, who's that?" Asked Petunia. Giggles turned around.

"It, well, I think it's that new girl." Replied Giggles. Petunia was confused. What did Giggles mean by, she 'Thought' it was the new girl.

"Wait a sec, is it Caramel?" Petunia guessed, already knowing the answer. Giggles nodded, and Helped Sniffles with whatever it was he was doing. Petunia sighed with boredom. How she wished she had someone to talk to. The door swung open again.

"Um, is Petunia here?" Said a voice. Petunia looked up. It was Handy, holding a bouquet of red roses in his mouth due to his lack of hands.

"Oh, hi Handy!" Said Petunia. Handy walked over to her and placed the flowers on the little table next to her.

"Hi Petunia. Sorry about your house by the way."

"Aw, don't worry about it! I'm sure I could just stay at a friends place until it's fixed."

"Well, at the moment I shouldn't rely on your pal Caramel to take you in." Said Handy, sweet dropping.

"Why?" Asked Petunia.

"Um, let's just say there isn't really much left of her." Petunia laughed slightly.

"Surely it's not that bad!" Handy took away some of the bed sheet, revealing smooshed raccoon. Petunia's eyes popped and she gagged slightly. Handy replaced the bed sheets.

"So, I don't think she'll be back on her feet for a while!" He said, laughing slightly. Petunia, even though still disgusted by the filth, laughed a bit as well.

"You know, you could, I dunno, maybe stay at me place until I fix your house, if you like?" Offered Handy, blushing a bit. Petunia looked stunned, the happy.

"Sure, that'd be great!" She replied.

"I could, clean your house while you're at work, to repay you, if you like." Petunia said, now taking her turn to blush. Handy just smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome! So, judging by the fact that your house looks like it's been grilled, it should take me a while."

"Oh that, that's okay Handy! It should be fun spending time with you!" Petunia clamped her hands over her mouth, shocked by what she had just said. Handy looked at her.

"R-Really?" He asked.

"Y-yes."

"Wow. No one's really wanted to be around me cos of my… condition." He looked at his little nubs.

"I don't see what wrong with being an amputee. I mean, there are weirder things in this town!" Reassured Petunia.

"Like?"

"Well, like the time Lumpy lost his hearing and Sniffles actually found his brain!" Both of them burst into laughter at that.

"Are you sure Sniffles didn't just see some old chewing gum in his head?" Asked Handy, still roaring with laughter. Finally, they both managed to breathe again.

"Ya know, you're really funny Petunia!" Said Handy, somehow managing to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Thanks Handy! You're really sweet!" Petunia said. They both laughed a little bit more, before they looked at each other. Their eyes met, and they saw something in each others eyes. Handy edged closer to her, and Petunia sat more upright. They started to get closer and closer and closer before…

"Petunia, you've healed perfectly!" The door swung open, revealing Sniffles pushing a wheel chair. Petunia and Handy leapt away from each other, laughing awkwardly.

"I'm afraid you friends condition is, well, a lot worse than your was, so she'll have to stay a bit longer. Though she should come back soon." Said Sniffles, writing something on a clipboard.

"Though, you'll have to go home in a wheel chair due to hospital polices, I'll get nurse Giggles to wheel you home." Handy walked over to him.

"Or, maybe I could take her home." He offered. Sniffles looked at him for a bit, before nodding his head.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Petunia got out of bed and into the chair. Handy reached out to grab the handles, before remembering he had no hands and pulling his frustrated face. Petunia giggled a bit as Handy started pushing the chair with his head.

"Oh God, I'm gonna have such a headache by the time we get back to my place!" Moaned Handy.

"Isn't your house, like, six miles away?" Asked Petunia. Handy tried to face palm, before groaning and pulling his frustrated face. Suddenly, they heard a noise from the bed Caramel was in. Her fuzzy and bloodied head came out from under the sheets.

"Ugh, sweet Lord, what happened?" She said, her voice slightly slurred.

"Hi Caramel!" Chirped Petunia. Caramel saw her and smiled.

"Hey Petunia! Hi Handy! Watchya doing?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm just going over to Handy's place!" Said the skunk. Handy pushed her out of the hospital room, leaving the remains of the confused raccoon lying in her bed.

Ya know, I never got that re-fill of icecream back at Petunia's place."

**___________________________________________________________Kitten630______________________________________________________________________**

**TA-DA!!! Yes, not my greatest piece of work, but this time I have an excuse for the crappiness!!! Yesterday I got dared to eat 22 pickled onions at school, and I did it WITHOUT PUKING MY GUTS OUT!!! Although now I'm paying for it cos I've been sick in bed all day. Seriously, I can't even move my head without the world spinning! So I still find it a miracle I can even bring myself to type! I hope you liked this PTFW, and thanks again for the pic, it's great! ^^**


End file.
